When True Love Counts
by RALFers
Summary: Zelenka and Weir. When an alien captures Colonel Sheppard’s team along with Radek, the connection between Elizabeth and Radek is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: WHEN TRUE LOVE COUNTS**

**  
Authors: **RALF – the collective name for the GateWorld Zelenka/Weir thread participants in round robin fanfiction.

RALF Authors - Allestian, Fififolle, Reefgirl, Rosehawk with HyperCaz

**Disclaimers**: The _Stargate Atlantis _characters, as presented on the series, belong to MGM, Sci Fi, and other registered copyright holders. No copyright infringement is meant or intended by the writing and posting of this material. This is a piece of fanfiction that does not earn profit, but is purely intended as harmless enjoyment of the show. Please do not repost this fiction, in whole or in part, anywhere, without the express written permission of the authors.

**Spoilers: Season 2 setting, but really none.**

**A/N**: The first round robin fanfiction creation from the GateWorld Zelenka/Weir thread. Set in motion by Rosehawk, and RALF Proboard created by HyperCaz. I'm sure you can guess what RALF stands for… Radek and Liz Forever!

**Story: **Dr. Weir stood alone on the balcony. Holding her arms around herself as the cool breeze blew gently across her face, she was deep in thought, wondering why the recent off world team had not reported in.

They should have gated in at least an hour ago. Not even a message had come through the gate from them. She sighed. Her concern wouldn't be as great if her two chief scientists weren't part of the missing team, but they'd both been so adamant. The new and strange power source that Major Lorne's team had found on PX2-448 had been the perfect lure.

She hadn't wanted to let Radek go. Rodney could have gone and not returned – that would hardly raise this reaction from her. Her head scientist had been grating on her nerves lately, complaining about everything from the natives on the last planet where they'd been wanting him to marry their princess; to the water in his room being too hot. Radek, on the other hand, helped keep her sanity intact.

The two shared many quiet times together, occasionally with the aid of a chess match. As Elizabeth thought of the times that she spent with Radek she clenched her hands anxiously on the railing.

Why hadn't they reported in? What had stopped them? Had there been an accident?

She had to shake her head to stop herself following that train of thought, trying to block out images of an injured Radek. It would break her heart if anything happened to him.

Drawing a deep breath and smelling the salt spray in the air, Elizabeth recalled the last time she had stood here, fearful for Radek as he lay injured in the infirmary. Lieutenant Ford had laid him out cold, and bleeding. The sight of him being carried past on a stretcher had chilled her heart, sending her to this very place. She hadn't been able to bring herself to visit him in the infirmary then.

Instead she had just stood there and worried. Now she was doing the same thing, knuckles whitening as she tightened her grip on the balcony rail.

Only this time there weren't going to be any warnings or sudden power cuts that had occurred during the besiegement of Atlantis. Anything could happen this time. The Wraith could have captured him…no, no, no…_the team _could have been caught. Or he – _they_ – could be bleeding in a Genii prison.

The ticking of her watch seemed to throb, the second hand dragging along with time. Elizabeth didn't know what to do. She could play solitaire, but it would remind her of how Radek always competed with her in card games or when he conquered her high score while she wrote up reports.

But what if her computer crashed? Then she would need him even more. She wished she smoked, she wished she had a drink in her hand, anything to take her mind off him. Maybe a trip to the gym would help, work off a little of her nervous energy and keep her mind occupied.

She had barely walked two steps inside when she heard it, the alarm that brought her back to reality. Could it be – yes, the Stargate was dialing an incoming. Was it them – was it him? She took a deep breath to gather her composure. No one could know that she had feelings for one under her command – she was on duty, she had to be strong.

Taking another deep breath, she walked briskly into the Control room.

It was just a trading team coming back from a mission to a planet that produced a coffee-like bean. Elizabeth held back the scream of frustration building in her throat.

She asked as casually as she could, "Is there…any word from Colonel Sheppard's team yet?"

"Not yet, ma'am," Chuck shook his head.

Elizabeth's mask slipped and a look of worry passed across her face. She commanded unsteadily, "See if you can contact them by radio."

Chuck immediately started to dial the gate. She clenched her fists at how slowly he seemed to be doing it. She reached over impatiently and finished the sequence. To her horror the gate failed to lock. Elizabeth tried to breathe as panic threatened to erupt from deep inside.

"What do you mean it hasn't locked?" demanded Elizabeth, ignoring the startled expression on Chuck's face.

The technician explained tensely, "The final chevron won't lock. It would appear the other gate is gone, ma'am."

Elizabeth crossed her arms to keep them from shaking. Radek – _the team_ – was now stranded on some planet with no way of getting home. What had happened to the gate? What could have destroyed it?

"Dr Weir, wait," Chuck said, eyes narrowing, "It might not be gone." He leaned forward onto the console, checking all of the crystals and readouts.

Elizabeth moved forward in an attempt to see what he saw. She set her lips at a thin line, inquiring, "What do you mean?"

"They might be dialing into another gate; a busy signal, so to speak."

She smiled in relief and relaxed her arms, hope returning warmth to her heart. But why would they be gating to another planet? Something wasn't right. She patted Chuck on the shoulder and ordered calmly, "Keep trying."

She turned away and took several deep breaths, trying to keep herself from shivering. She mustn't give herself away. She could almost hear the whispers of those who thought she was worried about John Sheppard. She was almost glad of these rumours and nurtured them herself, diverting everyone from guessing where her true feelings lay.

"Connection established, ma'am," Chuck announced, blue light drifting over his face from the wormhole, "But I can't reach Colonel Sheppard and his team. I think they're gone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Radek and Rodney looked around the cavern. Not only was it impenetrably dark, the mud squelched beneath their feet and it smelled awful. It seemed unbearable for a short occupation and it was impossible for anyone to live there.

The plan had been to gate back to Atlantis as soon as they reached this planet, but it had started to storm and the ground around the gate was treacherous. Luckily, Ronon and the Colonel had found this cave.

Sheppard stated as he took off his backpack, "Okay, it looks like we're going to have to camp here for the night."

"But Doctor Weir's expecting us to report back; she might send rescue mission back." started Radek but stopped as Rodney threw a chocolate bar at him.

The astrophysicist tore open one for himself and jabbered, "Shut up and eat. We can't get to the gate so we can't report in. Anyway Elizabeth won't send anyone through right now."

"And why is that?" Demanded Radek.

"Because, because, because she won't be able to get our signal which means that we're not there and a rescue mission is pointless!"

**  
**

Elizabeth stared at the 'gate with a glimmer of hope in her heart. Someone was dialing in. It had to be the team that she had sent only an hour ago – they must have found Sheppard's team. The wormhole engaged and the IDC came through. As the shield was deactivated, Major Lorne's team ran into the room and shouted for the gate to be shut.

Two Wraith blasts shot through before the shield went up, slamming into the supports beneath the Control room. Elizabeth lips trembled, her hopes disappearing as the wormhole disengaged. She began running down the stairs, being careful not to trip. She reached Major Lorne and asked briskly, "Major! Are you all right?"

She looked down into Lorne's handsome features, but could only muster the thought that Radek had nicer dimples. Struggling to lift himself onto his elbows, from where he lay sprawled awkwardly on the floor, the Major spat some mud out of his mouth. He reported,

"Ack. Sorry, Dr Weir. We had to run like crazy to get away from the Wraith. I think they were investigating the power source like us."

"Really?" asked Elizabeth worriedly.

"I think so. They were using scanning devices. They only spotted us by accident. The rain was real heavy, ma'am. I think Colonel Sheppard and the others must have tried to find shelter. We barely made it back to the gate. I'd say we broke the mud-speed record."

Elizabeth put out her hand and helped Lorne to his feet. "Thank you Major. Perhaps you and your men would like to get cleaned up. Then we can decide how to handle this."

"Yes Ma'am," acknowledged Lorne and he turned to begin squelching away, but after a few steps he glanced back and fixed her gaze, "Don't worry, ma'am. I'm sure he'll – they'll be fine."

Shivers had run down Elizabeth's spine when Major Lorne corrected himself. Had he guessed where her true feelings lay? She wouldn't put it past him; if you wanted to know about anything that was going on in Atlantis he was the one who could tell you. She turned and walked doggedly back to her office.

She had to be strong, as much as she wanted to send all the soldiers she had to save them from the Wraith, she knew they had to be canny and wait. All she could do was hope John could get them all home, without getting themselves hurt in the process.

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

In the cave the team was beginning to realize that staying in there had not been the best idea. The cave was filling up with rainwater and was nearly waist deep. Radek shivered, worried about the rising water and concerned about the others but there was one other he was worried about. He let his thoughts go to what Elizabeth might be doing right now.

"Whose stupid idea was it to stay in here, huh Sheppard?" McKay kicked off again as his hunger was starting to nag at him.

The now very wet and very agitated Colonel shot back heatedly, "If you want to play it that way, who was the one who wanted to come here in the first place!"

No one replied for a while until the little voice spoke up from beside McKay.

"It was me," Radek admitted softly, "I thought the energy source would have been beneficial to City's shields and weapons. It was my idea and is my fault."

They all looked at the Czech scientist and saw how upset he was.

Teyla rested a hand on his soaked shirt and added, "It doesn't matter whose fault it was, we're all in this together and we have to keep going."

"Thank you," responded Radek gratefully, feeling his shoulders being relieved of some of the pressure.

Sheppard wrung out the corner of his jacket. "We can't stay in here. I'm going to see if the coast is clear."

"What do you mean – 'coast is clear'?" Rodney piped, "Don't tell me there are Wraith here."

Sheppard and Teyla exchanged glances.

Teyla took a step towards Rodney and explained, "I'm sorry, Dr McKay. I sensed them some time ago. I did not wish to alarm you."

McKay made a sweeping gesture with his arm, and stomped off through the water. Teyla watched him in concern. Sheppard growled in annoyance and sloshed his way towards the cave entrance.

Radek gulped. Wraith and water were some of his least favorite things. Now, he mused, he had quite a few favorite things...and he was beginning to miss them. His nice dry bed, his nice warm quarters, beautiful Elizabeth...

Shaking himself from his daydream, Radek instinctively followed Sheppard to the entrance of the cave. The rain crashed so heavily into the ground that they could barely see their hands in front of them. Their clothes drooped with saturation, soaking them to their bones. Teyla brought up the rear.

A blinking of light caught Radek's eye to the East of the cave. He stared hard at the spot. He wasn't sure he'd seen it, but then it happened again. He turned to the others. By the third time, Teyla also saw the blinking.

Seeing the knotting of her eyebrows, Radek called, "Over there. There's…something."

The blinking moved towards them. Teyla felt no coldness in her gut and could tell it was not the Wraith. She rested a hand on her gun uneasily, just as a flashing light and a loud booming split the air. Everything then went dark for them. Radek's last thoughts before he lost consciousness were of the night before when he was with Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Elizabeth suddenly froze as a feeling of dread swept through her. She staggered and sank to her knees, clutching her head, lips moving silently as she bowed towards the ground.

Chuck leapt into action, helping Elizabeth to her feet. He tapped his head set and yelled, "Dr Beckett to the Gate room!"

"Trouble...cave...water," she mumbled, wincing as pain shot through her head.

Chuck managed to stop Elizabeth from cracking her head open as she collapsed, eyes rolling to the back of her head. He lowered her gently, and pressed an ear close to her lips. She was breathing shallowly but that was enough. If – when – Radek made it back, the scientist would be none too pleased if he'd let anything happen to Elizabeth.

The Czech had been sweet on her for as long as Chuck could remember, but he figured something had finally happened between the two of them, judging by the change in Radek's behavior in recent days.

"All right, Sergeant?" Carson's deep brogue reached Chuck's ears.

The technician sighed with relief to see the doctor. "She collapsed, Dr Beckett. She sort of fell down before, and then she was saying something about trouble and water, then she just..."

Beckett knelt to examine Elizabeth. He produced an Ancient scanner that bleeped and lit up as he passed it over the leader of Atlantis. Chuck looked on anxiously. The doctor sat back on his haunches and said calmly, "Its all right son, I'll handle it from here."

The medical technicians arrived with a gurney and the doctor looked up. He greeted them with a relieved nod.

"Thanks, lads. Let's get her to the infirmary."

Once Elizabeth was safely lifted onto the gurney, Beckett turned to Chuck.

"You'd better get hold of Major Lorne, son. The only conclusion I can make at the moment is that Dr Weir is in some sort of coma. But I don't really know what's going on. Find the Major, and let him know."

Beckett quickly followed his staff to the infirmary. The technician watched him go, wringing his hands. Oh crap. Radek was so going to kill him now. He tapped his earpiece, saying as steadily as he could, "Major Lorne to the Med Bay."

Major Lorne walked briskly into the Med Bay. He didn't waste any time, greeting unsmilingly, "What's up Doc?"

"The lass is in real trouble, look," said Carson pointing to the sporadic brainwaves on the scanner, "I don't know what's going on but it's playing havoc with her."

On the bed Elizabeth twitched uncontrollably, like she was having a nightmare. Her cheeks burned red as she gasped for breath in her unconscious state. She flung an arm out frantically, then for a few tense moments lay perfectly still. The onlookers held their breath; then her writhing continued.

Dr Beckett spoke tersely, "According to the Sergeant on duty she said something about water and trouble. Didn't you say that the planet you were on was suffering from a severe rain storm?"

Lorne nodded, affirming swiftly, "As my granny used to say 'it's coming down in straight lines'. I was saying to Dr Weir it was my opinion SGA-1 were sheltering from the rain. If it's still raining heavily out there, water could be rising – but how would she know they were in trouble?"

Carson's brow creased momentarily before he shrugged. He cast a worried glance at his patient before turning back to inform the Major, "I've studied the readings I took in the gate room and somehow she's become linked to one of SGA. Look here, there's a faint trace of another brainwave. I can only deduce that it's someone she's close too, probably Colonel Sheppard."

"You're way behind the rest of us, Doc," Lorne chuckled, "She's been having a thing with Dr Zelenka."

Carson raised his eyebrows and decided he had to get out more. He smiled fondly to himself.

"At long last. Right now I need you to find them. They could be in just as much danger as Elizabeth."

"Danger?" questioned Lorne.

"Aye, if we don't sever this link she could have a seizure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Zelenka opened his eyes. He immediately felt around him, his breath catching in his throat. He was immersed in a jelly solution, encased alone in a capsule that seemed to squeeze tighter the longer he searched for a way out. His hands met only resistance, until he closed his eyes again, trying to calm himself down.

He breathed in deeply, drawing in merciful oxygen and organising his racing thoughts. He had been cold before but now the solution wrapped him in warmth. He opened his eyes again, strangely feeling no panic at the situation.

Radek saw sudden movement beyond his capsule, but without his glasses and with the solution being opaque he could only make out shapes and dark shadows, nothing more. One of the dark shapes moved closer and rested something on his container.

Zelenka slipped back into unconsciousness, dreaming of Elizabeth and the first time he kissed her. Fleeting thoughts about other parts of Atlantis swam around his mind, though only for a moment, before images of her filled him with comfort.

Beyond the confines of his sleep and container; the light outside reflected off four more capsules, quietly concealing his comrades.

The second brain wave strengthened, ducking and weaving in perfect synchronisation with Weir's. The ghost of a smile tweaked her lips as her thoughts of Radek floated to the surface of her troubled dreams. Last night they had played chess – at least that's how the night started. The brain waves relaxed, then spiked.

Elizabeth screamed as a vision of Radek suspended in the capsule slammed into her mind, causing waves of intense sensation to course through her. The two brain waves tightened and began jumping erratically. Carson and his staff came running to her bed as she screamed again, convulsing violently.

Holding Elizabeth down firmly but not ungently, Dr. Beckett murmured, "OK luv, just what are you trying to tell us?"

The convulsions lessened as Carson touched her hand, softly speaking to her. Just as her body had stilled, a wide-eyed Weir sat up rigidly, grabbing his arm in a vice. She said frantically,

"Help him! You've got to help him!"

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed, muscles quivering.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six (A/N: _unésl _– abductor)**

For a brief moment Zelenka's dreams were shattered, invaded by a third presence, another man. Instantly he clenched his fists in anger, waking in the capsule. The shadowy man loomed in front of him, a threat in his mystery.

Emboldened by his anger, Radek shouted fiercely, "Who are you?"

The shadowy figure moved even closer, saying softly, "Do not be afraid. My name is Frung. Please, return to your dreams. You are creating a great deal of energy."

"What are you talking about? Tell me who you are and why we are here!"

"Come now," Frung soothed, "You must see why I need your thoughts. They are so... powerful."

Radek struggled, but the jelly was impossible to force against. He snapped, "Let us out! You cannot keep us here. My thoughts are my own, you... _unésl_!"

Frung raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "You think so? You have the strongest dream power I have seen for a long time. She is sending you so much extrapolation, it is glorious. Now, if you would be so kind as to reciprocate, I can fully recharge the Lucidian!"

Frung giggled this time, and his shadow melted away along with his jabbering. The greenness and the slight warmth of the jelly faded into the night sky with shooting stars flying overhead.

Radek found himself standing on the balcony. He could smell the salt of the ocean and could feel the crisp breeze blowing through his hair. He was thinking this was such a beautiful night; one that should never end.

"Radek? What are you doing here?" echoed Elizabeth's voice as if it was right beside him.

"Elizabeth, is that you?"

Radek looked around but no one could be seen. He looked through the glass to the control, expecting at least to see technical staff, but there was silence and the room was empty. He asked hesitantly, "Where is everyone?"

A figure started to fade in beside him and he was sure that it was Elizabeth, but the features were too obscured to make out.

The figure slowly approached him, warning, "Radek, you have to get out of here."

"What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Radek, this is a memory, an illusion that has been created from your past experiences. It's the only way that we can have a connection."

The figure now stood in front of Radek, it seemed to have the outline of a female but it seemed to be made of energy. He moved forward, trying to discern if it truly was his Elizabeth.

Radek started uncertainly, "Frung mentioned something about that..."

"You have to stop him!" demanded the figure, becoming larger with the command, "Radek, for the sake of you, the others and myself you have to wake up and stop this memory."

"But I remember when we stood here, only a week ago. We were so happy."

"Don't let him use that memory!" Insisted Elizabeth's figure, "The more you show him the more quickly he can take it. Once the bond is broken, we'll die..."

Her form started to fade away. Radek reached out to it but only felt a strange warmth as his hand passed through it. He watched as she vanished, helpless to keep her with him.

She whispered, "I love you Radek and I know you can do this."

He stared where she had been and immediately felt alone. He knew what he had to do but his first task would be to break out of this memory.

He closed his eyes and thought; he took his mind to the one place he hated, the Army. He found himself standing in a guard tower on the Czechoslovakia/West Germany border; his job was to stop escapees. Usually he looked the other way, diverting attention away from anyone he saw near the border. Only this night he'd been forced to fire.

"Stop, go back to the memory of the balcony," cajoled a soft voice, "Please go back. I need you. Only you can stop the hurt."

It sounded so much like Elizabeth, her voice causing the watchtower to slip away, taking him back to the balcony. She stood there, her arms open and inviting.

She pleaded, "Stay here with me; keep me safe."

Radek stopped. That wasn't her voice, her voice was softer. This voice had a harsher edge to it, crueller. He pulled away and said firmly, "No, you are not her."

He landed at the watchtower again. The voice growled, contorting into Frung's laugh, "You are not the only one who can manipulate dreams."

Lights blazed across his vision and the alarm started to scream shrilly into the night. Radek's hands shook as they clasped his weapon. The searchlight burned through the darkness, picking out the shape of a woman with dark curly hair.

His CO called, "Zelenka, over there to the East. There by the wire."

"Elizabeth," Radek murmured.

"Fire! Fire, that's an order!"

Zelenka closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The flat line blared from the monitors around Elizabeth, her limbs falling into relief only as her heart stopped. Carson Beckett could not believe his ears. Only seconds ago, the brain waves had been separating and her conditioning improving. He burst into action.

"She's crashing! I need one milligram of adrenaline stat!"

He pulled the tangled sheets from her and reached for the paddles presented to him, already swabbed. He never let a patient go without a fight, especially not the leader of Atlantis. They needed her.

Radek stared at the now still body that lay on the ground below. The rain was starting to pour heavily and mud sloshed through the tower, suddenly cascading around him. Disorientated, he quickly shut his eyes, opening them once more to reveal the surroundings of PX2-448.

The green containment mixture from his capsule was crushed underfoot and he could feel rain beating down on him. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a body only a metre away; lying like the person from his memory, like Elizabeth…only it wasn't her. It was Frung.

"Charge to 100!" commanded the Scot, watching the erratic lines of the heart monitor.

"Clear!"

He placed the paddles onto Elizabeth's chest and released the shock and her body jerked, but the beating of her heart remained as jagged lines on the monitor.

"Charge it up to 200! We're not going to lose her! Come on Elizabeth!"

Radek just stared in shock as reality hit him. He'd shot a living, breathing creature, an alien that was trying to use his mind as an energy source. He slowly lowered his weapon and looked at the capsules holding his colleagues. The green containment mixture was slowly melting, freeing them with each drip. Radek dropped the gun and started to walk over to Frung, but froze as a shock swept up his torso.

He fell to the ground as the electricity blasted through him. No sooner had he collapsed, he jolted awake. Momentarily dazed, he lay there in confusion until he realised he was still in his capsule, floating in the jelly.

He had only dreamed that he killed or hurt Frung. Yet the dream had been so vivid, so real and then he remembered the electric shock that had awakened him. He stiffened, temples throbbing with an overwhelming sense of danger – _Elizabeth. She's in danger._

Zelenka could feel her. He squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on the buzzing within his skull. It was hurting her; he knew that somehow was happening to him was hurting her. If only he could reach out and assure her, send her a message.

He sensed Frung was unaware that the intensity of his dreams was because of his connection with Elizabeth. Radek believed that love in its early stages was one of the most powerful feelings between two people and it was going to be pretty hard to break. Elizabeth had sent him a message - he didn't just dream it, he felt it with all his heart. What was it she had said? _"Once the bond was broken, we will die."_ He had to make sure Frung did not become aware of their physical connection. Had he revealed too much back during the dream when he had been on the border and shot...?

_Can't think about that now. Have to get a message to Atlantis..._

Elizabeth had stabilized and was breathing normally again. Carson chose to stay with her instead of getting some sleep himself.

Suddenly Elizabeth took hold of Carson's hand weakly. She moved her head slowly and came face to face with the surprised doctor.

"Elizabeth! You're awake. Oh, I thought I'd lost you, lass."

"Carson..." she whispered, and squeezed his hand.

"Yes. It's all right, I'm here."

She shook her head tiredly. "No... I need to tell you..."

Carson squeezed her hand back, blinking at her, willing her to find the words this time.

"Tell Lorne... he needs to... there's a way... Radek is telling me..." Elizabeth closed her eyes, and her hand went limp.

Carson quickly checked her pulse and the other monitor readouts, and sighed in relief. She seemed to be stable, but he didn't want to waste any time.

He fumbled with his radio, "Major Lorne, Dr Beckett here."

_"Go ahead, Doc."_

"Elizabeth was awake for a minute, Major. Don't ask me much, lad, I don't know a lot, but I think you need to go back to that planet that Radek and the others are on. There's something right strange going on here, but I think Elizabeth knows some of the answers. If you can just find the team, maybe she'll be able to tell us more."

_"My men and I are all set to go Doc. Dial it up, Chuck."_

_  
_"Oh... good. Right then, Major, keep in touch."

_"Yes sir, Dr Beckett."_

Carson let out a deep breath, and put his head down on his arm. He mumbled to himself, "Oh, Elizabeth, what's going on? Radek is somehow connected to you, isn't he? I hope to God he's the man I think he is, or we're all in deep trouble."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The Frung creature was calmly walking along the capsules, peering into them as he monitored his prisoners. His interest was currently on McKay who seemed to be dreaming about lemons attacking him - well, that's what Radek could gather from his screams...

"Why do you continue to defy me?" uttered Frung.

Radek couldn't move; the capsule seemed to have shrunk. Whenever he struggled the walls would close in.

"The bond between you and that female of your species, it is so strong..."

Radek could tell where this was heading. Frung wanted Elizabeth too. There was no way that he was going to let him get her.

"Release me!" he shouted, trying to push his way out of the capsule.

"Why should I? Tell me who the female is and I'll let you go free!" Frung was now leaning against the capsule.

"Never!" roared Radek.

Frung glared at Radek and injected a substance into the capsule. Radek once again fell asleep.

"I'll know in time who she is..." Frung walked away from the capsules, beginning to plan his next move.

Frung walked back to his lab and probed the dead Wraith on the slab. "This enzyme is interesting. With a bit more time it should work as well on the others as it does on him. The female is already telepathically linked to these creatures. One of the new males has been linked with another female - not telepathically but still linked in some way. I need to give them a larger dose to see if it produces just as strong a reaction in them, and to see if I can establish a link so I can see their home world. First I must get more of this enzyme." He went over to three more capsules that held Wraith and started to inject fluid directly into them.

On Atlantis, Elizabeth was dreaming; the link was getting stronger. She could see through Radek's eyes; she saw Frung, she also saw John and the others trapped like Radek was, she saw Frung come towards Radek and then everything turned to blackness - Radek must be asleep. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello, luv," said Carson.

"Carson, it's some kind of experiment, I saw an alien...I saw John and the others in... test tubes..."

"Where? Elizabeth, stay with me, luv," pleaded Carson. "Tell me more. Lorne and his men are searching. Please, Elizabeth."

Suddenly she felt another presence in her mind, but it wasn't Radek - the mind was cold. "Wraith," she gasped. "In my mind, he's using the Wraith to find me... Stop him..."

Elizabeth lost consciousness once more, but what Carson had heard was enough for him to act. "Someone contact Major Lorne immediately! I think Elizabeth just gave us a clue!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The Wraith's mind was cold and dark. It was claustrophobic and deceitful. It was indeed a frightful place to be in.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Elizabeth wasn't expecting anyone to reply, but she thought hearing at least another voice would calm her down.

"Elizabeth?" The voice was male but it wasn't Radek's - it sounded slightly more whiny.

"Rodney? Is that you?!"

The astrophysicist's form slowly started to appear just ahead of Elizabeth. He was running.

"Elizabeth! Where are we? I mean, that is you, isn't it, because I have had my fair share of illusions for this afternoon, I mean, do you know what it feels like to be chased after by lemons? Of course you don't because you're a part of this illusion; you'll change into a lemon yourself in a second..." McKay did not stop for a breath at all during the quick exchange.

"Rodney. It's me, okay?" Elizabeth gripped him by the arm and looked at him. "This is what it looks like in a Wraith's mind?"

"Wraith? What are you on about?"

"An alien called Frung has you and the others under some kind of mind-control."

"So why are you here?"

"Well..." She swallowed. How could she explain without giving her relationship with Radek away? "I'm linked to Radek in some way, well, I was, don't ask me how, but it has something to do with Frung and the Wraith." said Elizabeth.

Rodney stopped panicking now he had something specific to work on. "The alien must be using the enzyme they used to connect to Teyla. He obviously has no idea what he's doing, but why you and Radek?" Rodney replied.

"I think the original link to Radek was something else," she said quickly.

"Some kind of by-product of the original purpose of our capture. Radek said something about dreams being used for power." Rodney thought aloud.

"That could explain the lemons - fear is a powerful emotion, as is love…" Rodney was too wrapped up in his theory to notice Elizabeth wincing, "…and anger - that Frung alien must be inducing powerful dreams by tapping into the subconscious." he said.

"Something's gone wrong because Radek can communicate with me and me with him, whatever happens to him happens to me. I think he must have killed someone in his dream because according to Dr Beckett my heart stopped. The alien must be doing more experiments with the enzyme because this is the first time I've seen you," she said.

There was a sound in the shadows and a figure stalked towards them.

"What are you doing here in my mind? Is this another of your experiments?" it growled.

"We're not here to hurt you so you'd better do likewise and not hurt us," explained Elizabeth. "We want to get out of here as much as you do..."

"These are my thoughts, I can leave when I wish," growled the Wraith as it approached.

"Really? Then why don't you go and do that, then? We'll leave as soon as we can..." said Rodney. He slowly stepped in front of Elizabeth as if he was protecting her. The Wraith stopped in its tracks and growled once more.

Elizabeth stood away from Rodney and looked at the Wraith. "You can't, can you?"

The Wraith looked up at her and hissed. It then turned around and started to walk away.

"Where are you going? Maybe we could help each other to get out of here..."

"Elizabeth, the Wraith don't do helping, they do life-sucking. Now let's try to get out of here before slimy over there comes back." McKay started to walk away leaving Elizabeth on her own. Soon he was gone, vanishing into the darkness.

"Rodney?!" Elizabeth frantically looked around at the darkness but no movement could be seen...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"You monster! Let me back in there!" roared Rodney as his consciousness started to return. "She's on her own with the Wraith! It's going to come back and kill her!"

Radek woke up to see that Rodney was once again losing his temper with someone and was happy that it was Frung. Frung just leaned against a console that had strangely enough not been there when he had fallen asleep. They'd been transported onto a ship, it would seem. Frung yawned and walked out of the room leaving Rodney and Radek on their own. Radek had no idea about what had happened to Teyla, Ronon and Colonel Sheppard but he was happy that Rodney was with him.

"Rodney, what's going on?" whispered Radek, not wanting to risk being injected with the strange substance again.

"Radek? Is that you?"

"Who else could it be?" uttered Radek.

"Radek, I need your help. Elizabeth's in terrible danger..."

A chill gripped Radek's heart as he realised what Rodney was saying. Elizabeth really was in danger. Whatever Frung was injecting them with was causing not just him, but Rodney too, to be able to connect to her. If they didn't get out of this mess soon, who knows what the effects might be?

"Did you speak to her, Rodney? Did you see her? Is she all right?"

"Yes, yes, she was fine, until she was stranded alone inside the mind of a Wraith! She said she was connected to you, going on about dreams and we were talking about fear and love and oh my GOD! She's in LOVE with you, isn't she? When the hell did that happen?"

Radek laughed, and then hissed in pain. The two of them were now strapped onto almost vertical metal boards, still dripping with the jelly-like fluid from the capsules. The restraints were tight, and it was hard to even breathe properly.

"Radek? You OK?" Rodney tried to move his head to see his friend, but he couldn't.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just funny, you finding out like that. I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Damn straight. You're my... she's my..."

"It just happened, Rodney. We don't know if we want anyone to know... I suppose that isn't an issue now."

"Oh, yeah, right, 'it just happened', pull the other one, Radek. You've been..."

"Rodney! We need to get out of here! Focus!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right, focus."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Over here Major!"

Sheppard could hear the voices above him. It sounded like Lorne, and maybe one of his team. He was exhausted from trying to scramble up the muddy shaft that led to the metal hatch. Finally, thankfully, he saw the round hatch lift up, and a nervous corporal peered down from among the tall grass topside. He heard what sounded like Lorne again.

"Corporal?"

"Yes, Major?"

"Never stick your head down a hole without telling me first, OK?"

"Yes sir."

Sheppard saw Lorne appear and shine the light of his P90 down into the tunnel.

"Shut that damn light off!" Sheppard muttered.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Lorne sounded as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, it's me. Will you quit blinding me and help me out of here?"

"Where are the others?" Lorne shone the light around the cave below, but it revealed nothing.

"Didn't I just tell you to switch the damn light off?"

Lorne swiftly turned off the light and climbed into the cave. "Where are McKay and the others?"

Sheppard was sitting on the mud floor, blinking up at Lorne. "If I knew I wouldn't be sat here...but to be honest I've been having these really weird dreams..."

"About Elizabeth?"

"That's Doctor Weir to you...wait a minute..." Sheppard knew instantly that the voice was not Major Lorne's, it was deeper and didn't have quite the same kind of accent. "Who are you? You're not Major Lorne…!" Sheppard leapt to his feet. "What have you done with Lorne?" he barked.

"Waddya mean what have I done with Lorne? I am Lorne. Look you gotta get out of here. Eliz...ah...Dr Weir needs you," said 'Lorne'.

Sheppard reached for the imposter's throat but he dodged out of the way. "If you really were my second-in-command you wouldn't be using Dr Weir's first name," snarled Sheppard. 'Lorne' smiled and the mask started to slip, revealing Frung.

"What is it about that female that produces such strong emotion in you all? I could run my ship and half our capital city on the power of your combined feelings alone. How many more of you are there that have strong feelings for her?" said Frung.

The underground chamber started to fill with water and Sheppard started to sink in the mud. He tried to clutch at roots sticking out of the wall as panic set in. "You leave her out of this," he growled.

"Yes, yes this is much better, your love for her is powerful but not as powerful as the love the one called Zelenka has for her. His love is returned by her; that is powerful too. So powerful it has completely changed the serum I used to connect you to the power transfer gel. He can communicate with her, I can feel the passion between them." goaded Frung.

Sheppard started to struggle, growing more and angry, not at being trapped but at the fact Frung was taunting him about Elizabeth and Radek.

"Good, good, jealousy is such a strong emotion. Would you like me to tell you about their thoughts, their memories of each other...?"

"John...John, don't give into him, John please...let me explain," said Elizabeth's voice in his head...

He tried to clutch at the roots and release himself from the mud, even though he knew it was all an illusion. Elizabeth's voice was shouting at him now.

"Listen! It's me, John. You have to snap out of this!"

"Elizabeth?" the mud sucked at him. "I don't want to know! I thought we... damn!" Sheppard punched the mud with his fist, and felt the splatter all over his face.

"Don't, John! Don't feel like this! He's using you."

"Don't feel...? How can you say that! _Radek?_ Damn, Elizabeth, what's the deal, there? If this is some kind of twisted nightmare…?"

He struggled and struggled, the mud now lapping around his chest. "Elizabeth! Where have you gone? Talk to me!" He cursed under his breath, and then relaxed for a moment, too tired to try any more.

"John?" Elizabeth's voice was almost a whisper. "I'm so sorry. I never knew you felt so strongly. I..."

"Don't say it!" he shouted, as the mud receded a little, along with his anger, "I know it would never have worked! Just don't say it..." he let out a sob as the mud drained a little, letting him sink to his hands and knees, drawing in deep breaths...

"John, hate me if you must but not now," she said. She was standing on a ledge in the cave, holding out her hand, but he was just out of reach. "Radek and I just...happened, he was there when I needed someone, he's the man I've been looking for all this time. John, you will always be my friend and I never want to lose that, but you were never going to be my lover, I'm sorry."

Sheppard started to sink in the mud again.

"John please, take my hand. Rodney and Radek are here with me, John we have to connect, take my hand."

"I can't, I don't want to, I would rather die," he said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Back in the lab, Radek could see Frung injecting another solution into Sheppard's capsule, then Sheppard stopped struggling and Radek was knocked sideways by a wave of despair that flowed from the Colonel. Rodney groaned in pain as Sheppard's despair hit him too.

"He's giving up, Elizabeth told him about you two, and he's giving up, it's that stuff Frung put in his tank, it's a depressant, Sheppard's going to kill himself," said Rodney.

"Elizabeth!! Elizabeth!! Stop him, Frung is trying to tempt Colonel Sheppard into suicide!" yelled Radek.

Elizabeth felt helpless to do anything for Sheppard, but suddenly an idea came to her. If the alien was doing experiments to connect their minds, maybe she could do the same. Who would John listen to…? Teyla.

Elizabeth called out to Teyla.

Within seconds Teyla responded, "I am here, what is going on? All I could see is Wraith until I heard you call out my name. What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain", Elizabeth yelled, "John needs you; an alien is giving him drugs to make him kill himself. You must call out to him, to help him, to STOP him!"

Suddenly Radek yelled out, "Elizabeth watch out! I think Frung is setting a trap, he wants you, I can feel it. He knows about you and me. That may not be Teyla, please break off your connection."

Rodney pipes in, "Elizabeth, we have to assume the alien is monitoring us, he must know we are awake and communicating. Be careful, I agree with Radek, the alien wants you!"

"I can assure you that I am Teyla," Teyla quickly responds. "Tell me how to help Colonel Sheppard!"

Elizabeth did not know who to believe. She had to make a choice, which one to trust...

Lorne stepped through the Stargate with his team. They had found footprints in a cave, but no sign of Colonel Sheppard, Radek, or anyone else. Dejectedly, he contacted Dr Beckett, who informed him that Elizabeth's heart rate had increased, and that he could not wake her…

Elizabeth concentrated hard, her heart pounding, and found herself sitting with Teyla on a beach. It was a surprise, at first, and she shut her eyes for a moment to steel herself.

Teyla was looking around, confused. "Dr Weir, why have you brought me here?"

"I... I don't know. I just needed to reach you, to see if you could help."

"Where are we...? Dr McKay and the others...?"

"I really don't know, Teyla, but you are imprisoned somewhere on the planet with the energy source, and someone is trying to take your dreams, your memories. They are hurting you, drugging you. John is in deep trouble."

"What are they doing to him? How can I help?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Whoever has captured you has drawn on all John's darkest emotions. He might die."

Teyla grabbed uselessly at the sand, watching it trickle away between her fingers. "I don't know if he will listen to me," she said quietly. Teyla closed her eyes and concentrated on some of the times where Sheppard and herself had been together alone. The time when Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir had been possessed by an entity or the time when she... Teyla stopped and opened her eyes. She turned to Elizabeth with a puzzled expression. "Is there some kind of rectangular console where we are?"

Elizabeth smiled at Teyla and vanished from sight.

Rodney and Radek were standing in the darkness of the Wraith's mind. Screams could be heard occasionally and it was continuously cold. "What are those screams?" pondered Rodney.

"I think it's the life forces of everyone that the Wraith has fed on..."

"They get trapped here?!"

"They've got nowhere else to go..." Radek sat down and looked around at the darkness. "Elizabeth? Hello? Are you there?" There was no response.

Rodney sat down beside Radek and looked around.

"Rodney? Radek?" Elizabeth's voice echoed across the room.

Rodney and Radek looked over to where her outline had just appeared.

"Elizabeth. Is that you?" asked Rodney.

"Yes, it's me. I need to ask you a question..."

Radek looked at the form of Elizabeth appearing.

"Rodney, is Major Lorne coming to find us? Is he bringing a team? How many are coming?" asked Elizabeth.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "What? How the hell should I know? If we've been missing for a while I should think he is looking for us!" he said.

Radek jolted his head back. "Rodney, don't say anymore, this is not Elizabeth, its Frung. He wants to catch Lorne," said Radek.

Frung lashed out and Radek hit the deck. Rodney lost his temper and grabbed Frung by the throat.

"Why don't you just leave us alone, can't you get it into your thick head that we are on to you?" he said.

Frung's eyes bulged as three more figures moved into view...

Lying on the imaginary floor, Radek closed his eyes in his mind, and concentrated hard. He found the Wraith, and started to will them towards Frung. They were hard to move away from where Teyla seemed to be talking to Sheppard.

It was as if the Wraith were vultures, waiting for Sheppard to give up, to finally let go of his consciousness. Teyla was holding Sheppard's hand, telling him endless tales of endurance and triumph, and he was slowly coming round from his despair.

The Wraith were getting bored as they realised Sheppard was not going to be on the menu in this imaginary world, and Radek led them in his mind towards Frung.

Radek felt himself losing energy; his grasp on the Wraith was slipping. He needed more of that dream power that Frung was linking them all with. If he called out to Elizabeth, Frung would realise what was happening, and would leave, instead of concentrating on Rodney as he was at the moment.

In his mind, Radek used thoughts only to connect to Elizabeth. He began to conjure impressions, feelings; her scent. As he felt the caress of her hand on his face, he had a surge of power, and he was able to lead the Wraith once more, closer to Frung. Without warning, he felt a soft kiss press to his lips, and he knew that Elizabeth was doing the same thing, back on Atlantis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Rodney had Frung by the throat at this point, and was berating him with endless sarcastic wit. With a thrust of an arm, one of the Wraith reached out and grabbed the dream-Frung from Rodney, spinning the alien being around and forcing it's feeding hand onto his chest. Frung screamed out, writhing in agony.

"No!" Frung begged, "Don't do this! This is killing me!"

"As you have been killing us," said Radek. In a flash he realised he was waking up, the four of them were still strapped to the tables as were three Wraith. Frung was on the floor, still screaming, as he was unable to release himself from his nightmare.

"Rodney," Radek yelled, "Rodney!"

Rodney slowly opened his eyes. "Oh thank God, this is reality," he said, as he looked around himself, "I've never been so glad to be strapped to a lab table." He looked over to Teyla, "Teyla, Teyla, wake up!"

Teyla shook her head gently, "I am here," she said.

"How is Colonel Sheppard?" asked Radek.

"He is better than he was, he is angry," she said.

Radek looked worried.

"Not with you, with the alien and with himself," a smile touched her lips. "Do not worry yourself, Dr Zelenka; your relationship with Dr Weir is your business, not his. I have told him so and I will continue to remind him."

Rodney had been looking around him, "Ah Radek, you still linked to Elizabeth?" he asked.

"I think so, why?" Radek replied.

"Because I think we are in big trouble," said Rodney.

The panels around them were blinking and alarms were beginning to sound.

"Also I don't think Major Lorne is going to be able to rescue us."

"Why?" asked Teyla.

"We're on a ship and from what I can see it's an Ancient ship, like the Aurora."

"Radek, tell Elizabeth quickly; tell her to call Lorne back and to get the Daedalus to search for us," said Sheppard, rousing from his semi-conscious state.

"I don't think I can, I cannot hear her anymore," said Radek. Radek was deeply distressed that he could not connect with Elizabeth. What was going on, what was happening? He thought about their first kiss, the first time they made love, the first time they realized what was happening between them.

Suddenly he found himself back at the border fence in his home country, back when thought he shot Elizabeth. Anger, pain, frustration welled up inside him. Why was he here in this godforsaken place? He called out to Elizabeth but she did not answer.

He saw Frung and on instinct shot his rifle. Suddenly everything around him started to melt. He started choking and realized that he was covered in a jelly and there were broken bits all around him.

He looked around and saw Sheppard, Teyla and McKay all looking somewhat bewildered and groggy and, they all quickly realized, quite naked.

What had happened? Then he heard the voice that he never thought he would hear again.

"Are you guys all right?" It was Major Lorne. He found them and broke open the capsules that had them trapped.

Radek quickly glanced over; wisely Lorne had left the Wraith intact in their capsules. Frung was nowhere to be found.

One of Lorne's team members handed Radek and the others some clothes.

Radek suddenly fell silent. He was feeling a terrible loss. He could not feel Elizabeth anymore, not in the way he just had. They were no longer connected by the jelly substance. He felt tears well up. Fortunately the jelly was also still in his eyes so no one noticed. Radek kept thinking about their feelings –they were so powerful, so wonderful. He wanted them back. He wanted to hold her again. He knew because he felt it - that she really did love him.

As Radek pulled the cold shirt over his head, he blinked hard to stop himself from letting tears spill. He didn't know if it was just the aftermath of the emotional ordeal that they had all been through, or the gaping emptiness he felt without the connection to Elizabeth. He sniffed, trying to concentrate on what was going on around him.

The rest of his team was looking tired and drained, adjusting their ill-fitting spare uniforms. Lorne's team were nervous, as they kept the area secure and made records and scans for the investigation. They glanced around anxiously as if something new and scary might happen any minute.

Lorne was standing alone at one side, his face pale and resolute. Letting his hand drop from his earpiece, he walked over to Radek.

"Dr Zelenka? You feeling OK?"

"As well as can be expected Major. Can we get out of here?"

"I think we need to do that, Doc. I just spoke to Dr Beckett. I think he wants you back on Atlantis pretty much stat..."

Radek felt the blood drain from his extremities. "It's Elizabeth, isn't it?"

Lorne nodded, breaking eye contact with Radek as soon as he dared. Turning around, he clapped his hands once. "OK, people. Listen up; time to go home."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"No change, Dr Beckett," the nurse handed him the clipboard with Elizabeth's vital sign charts. 

"Thanks, lass," Carson sighed.

Before she turned to leave, the nurse added, "She'll be OK, won't she?"

Carson let his mouth curl up in a half smile at one side, "Aye, I think so. She just needs..." he closed his eyes, trying to find the right word, "...she needs the right person to bring her out of it."

The nurse raised her eyebrows a little, pursing her lips into a smile, "Oh, is that right? You wouldn't happen to know who that person might be, do you?"

Carson's smile broadened, "Maybes I do, lass, maybes I do."

The Gate started to dial in. Chuck looked up and breathed out in relief.

"Dr Beckett, Major Lorne is on his way back," he said.

"Bring him straight up here," Carson replied. The gate whooshed open and Lorne and Radek came running through.

"Dr Beckett says go straight to the infirmary," yelled Chuck.

"What's happening?" demanded Zelenka.

"She's losing the will to live," said Carson. "That connection you had has not been severed correctly, I need you to connect to her again."

"I don't know if I can," Radek replied.

"What happened? How did you break free from the alien controlling you?" asked Carson.

Radek hung his head. "I was in a memory from my days as a border guard. I shot someone crossing trying to escape, in my dream it was Elizabeth."

"Someone is torturing her with that memory," said Carson. "It's the only explanation…"

Elizabeth was lying on the muddy ground, clutching her side, as blood oozed from the wound that felt like it was burning. The searchlights flashed through the rain, lighting the sky and leaving shadows where it trailed.

"Help me," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain. When she opened them again, someone was lying near her, a man she didn't recognise. He too had been shot; his leg was bloody and smashed.

"It was him. He shot us," the man spat. "Your precious Radek. He's a traitor, a puppet. You weak fool, how did you let him seduce you?"

Elizabeth shivered in the rain, "No! He would never shoot me! He wouldn't do that."

"Look," the man pointed.

She looked at Radek in the watchtower. She could see tears in his eyes. She groaned in pain and looked up at him again, this time his rifle was pointed directly at her.

"Stop it!" she screamed, "Leave me alone!"

"Why should I? He is one of _them._ A traitor. He was using you. You don't really think he cares for you, do you? You are nothing to him," said the man.

"I don't believe you," she said. "He wouldn't do that to me." She could feel the old insecurities flooding to the surface, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't suppress them. "No, he loves me."

"Oh, he's told you everything, has he? While I was in his mind I saw some things that would make you hate him with every breath," said the man.

"NO!! He is a good man, I know about the things he was forced to do when he was younger but that was then!" she said. She could feel the warmth seeping into her, she was dimly aware of Radek and it gave her strength. "I love him, no matter what he's done. I love the man he is NOW!!"

"No, you will not defeat me," said the man as he started to change.

A single shot rang out...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Beckett screamed out, "She's crashing! Everyone out of the way! NOW!"

"No, stop, let me..." an out-of-breath Radek yelled and he pushed his way to Elizabeth's side.

Looking at her with eyes that only a true lover can give someone he deeply cared about, Radek took her hand, and pressed it to his lips. He closed his eyes and he thought about how much he cared, how much he doesn't want to lose her. He thought of her touch, her gentle laugh, their conversations together late at night. No one understood him as much as she did. He would fight for her, it would help her fight. He had to, for both of their sakes.

Suddenly he felt that he was in the watchtower of his homeland's past. Looking down he saw two figures... One is Elizabeth, she is hurt. Before Radek had time to think, he reacted, lifting the rifle and firing at the figure standing over Elizabeth.

Suddenly, everything faded, and Radek and Elizabeth were alone in a dark room, yet it felt like it someone else's mind. No, it couldn't be; Lorne saved him and the others Radek refused to accept he was still trapped, this couldn't be another dream. No, he wouldn't believe it; he won't let it happen, not again. Taking an unconscious Elizabeth in his arms, Radek gently cradles her. She is real, he feels it; he knows it. This is not a dream, this is real. But he can feel someone else in his mind. He yelled out, "Who is out there?"

A voice spoke out, quietly. "I have never encountered emotions as strong as the two of you have. The others, they all have strong feelings, strong emotions and memories, but none as powerful as you two. They all care about this female, yet with you, the bond was the strongest and could not be broken."

"Who are you?" Zelenka calls out.

Frung responded, remorsefully, "It does not matter who I am, we will not meet again. I have failed with you - the experiments are over. We cannot use you as a power source for our planet. Your emotions are too hard to control, too hard to channel for our use. The Wraith, however, will provide us with what we need. Their emotions are not as powerful but we can manipulate them for our needs. You are free to go."

Before Radek could say anything more, he found himself back on Atlantis, holding a slowly waking Elizabeth. Elizabeth opened her eyes and stared into Radek's tear-filled eyes. He clutched at her and held her tight.

Elizabeth whispered to him, "I love you".

Radek holds her tighter, too emotional to say anything.

Carson, Sheppard, Teyla, Rodney, Lorne and the rest of the staff watch silently for a moment before leaving to give them some privacy.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPILOGUE**

Elizabeth was standing on the balcony outside her room. It had been over a week since Sheppard's team had encountered Frung.

Carson had kept them all in the infirmary for a few days to make sure all bonds between them were broken. Rodney had been in daily consultation with Dr Heightmeyer over the lemon dreams. John was still avoiding her - Elizabeth knew Teyla had been keeping him company and trying to make him see sense.

She heard her door open and footsteps approach. She felt his arms around her waist and his lips brush the back of her neck.

"I love you," he murmured.

She was glad their affair was out in the open now. "I haven't thanked you for coming back for me," she said.

"There is no need," he replied.

She turned around and started to kiss him passionately. "Never do that to me again, _never, ever_ go off world again," she said between kisses. "I can't go though that anymore."

He held her tightly. "I promise," he replied.

She could feel his love for her flooding her mind, the connection between them could never be broken now.

**FIN**


End file.
